The One With Red Roses
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: She had never saw him in that light before and she wasn't sure when, or even how, it had started...She had no idea it would make things so much clearer for her. Written for 'TheForbiddenGirl' KanameXYuki, slight TakumaXYuki


**The One With Red Roses,  
****By ApocalypticDisaster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**

**Okay, so T'was quite a while ago, but as the 100th person to add my story 'Blood Ties' onto their favorite list, I offered the FF user _'TheForbiddenGirl'_ a chance to have a story written personally for them by me. She told me what she wanted, and also chose the name. So, this is for you! I'm sorry it took so long to get out. ^^"  
But every type of support I recieve is hugely appreciated! Thank you everyone. This is for you all as much as the said User. **

**

* * *

**

_She had never saw him in that light before. Sure, she never gave him much thought. He was just someone who was always 'there'. Funny, sweet, kind and generally easy to talk to. But he was always just 'Kaname- Senpai's best friend' to her. That's just how she saw him. Different from her despite his friendly aura. But now, as she talked to him, he was different. Still the same personality, the same brightness, but no longer just her brothers shadow._

_She wasn't sure when, or even how, it had started, but she slowly began to see Takuma as someone other then a background piece, someone who just fitted in nicely with the surroundings but had no particular purpose. She had no idea he would make things so much clearer for her._

* * *

Kuran Yuki sat in the class room, her eyes trained to front of the room as she pretended to pay attention to the lecture taking place, but the teachers voice was just buzz to her. Just a stream of words turning into an annoying hum in the back of her mind. The Pureblood had difficulty trying to catch up with the level the other Night Class students were at, as she never had a reason to attend the advanced lessons when she was human, but she didn't want to embarrass herself by asking for help, feeling that it was a sign of weakness to admit she was confused. Even to her brother she tried so hard not to disappoint.

The scratching of pens against paper were a constant ache in her ear, taunting the image of her own pen sitting motionless in her fingers, perched over the untouched paper and she couldn't help but feel infuriated with herself, feeling it was her own fault that she didn't understand the lesson being taught. Especially as it seemed so easy for her fellow classmates.

She sighed as her eyes drifted to the empty spot beside her. Kaname, again, had left for a meeting with the newly reestablished council, leaving the young vampire feeling alone and isolated, even with the other students surrounding her. Begging for the attention of a Pureblood. She found herself missing the simplicity of being Human- there wasn't nearly as much pressure to succeed and excel in everything that she did. The feeling of having to be superior much more reduced and unnecessary. She missed being free to roam during the day, to let the sun bathe her in its warmth as opposed to the coldness of the moon that now shined down upon her.

The opening of the door distracted Yuki from her self pitying thoughts, the distinct creaking impossible to misplace and her eyes shot to the the side to follow the smooth movements of the dark wood. She met a pair of light orbs, instantly disappointed to discover they weren't the ones she were hoping for and looked away, ignoring her curiosity and turning her attention to watching the moon play pale patterns on the otherwise colorful leaves that freshly coated the Academy grounds, but offering the returning member of the Class a weak smile, just a small upwards turning to her full lips before she did so.

Yuki barely paid attention to the sudden whispers in the classroom, not bothering to pick out the hushed conversations that stated the obvious. She could see, in the clear reflections of the window that overlooked the entire room from her current position, Takuma gracefully walking up the several raised platforms towards her, stopping only to select a few sticks of pocky from the outstretched hand of his friend, Shiki Senri, and offer the male model a bright grin as he lifted one of the chocolate sticks to his mouth, sliding it between his lips.

"Welcome Back, Ichijo- Senpai." She greeted as he approached the long table she solely occupied.

"It's nice to see you again, Yuki- Sama." He smiled cheerfully as he slid into the seat beside her, ignoring the notepad that he set down in front of himself. "You're looking well."

"You don't have to call me 'Sama'." She told him, tucking a stray strand of her long hair behind her ear and smiled ruefully. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Yuki- San?"

"Just Yuki is fine."

"As you wish."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the company. Neither of them paid any attention to the lecture, it still wasn't any more interesting then when it started and his observant eyes took note of the paper still unwritten on, despite the fact class was almost over.

"Are you having problems with the lecture, Yuki?" He whispered quietly, as not to bring any unwanted attention to the girl and embarrass her.

She opened her mouth to lie, the practiced words ready to roll effortlessly from her tongue.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped that you all like it so far! 8D  
****So, depending on responses that I get, this will either be added to a long one-shot, which would just class as two chapters, or the first chapter to a short series, which one would you like to see? Please review and let me know what you think, it's highly appreciated! Thank you! :D**


End file.
